Returning chapter 2 to Harry's Big Surprise
by Xmen-Rulz
Summary: Ginny gets a little jealous...and a little wild...


Chapter Two: Returning  
  
"What?" said Harry. "I thought you'd be upset. Forget it. I guess you want to break up with me now, huh?" said Marie sadly. "No! Never! It's not your fault. If he's your Uncle, why don't you say his name?" said Harry. "Because it's not his real name. And my mom always told me never to fear him, and only call him Uncle Tom around people who know about it." Said Marie. "Harry! Marie! Lunch!" called Ron. Harry hadn't realized how long they had been talking for. "Just a minute!" called Harry. "We can get through this together Marie. I'll never let him harm you. I'll never let him lay a finger on you." Said Harry, looking deeply into Marie's eyes. He leaned in and they snogged. They drew apart, and Marie looked in to Harry's eyes, and drew him nearer to her. "I love you Harry. I'm so glad we met." Marie whispered into Harry's ear, then drew him even nearer to snog him once more. "Jeez! Get a room!" said George. He had come to get them for lunch. "Sorry for interrupting this little moment, but everyone's hungry! Mum won't let us start without "the Guests"." Said George in an announcer's voice. Harry laughed. "All right, all right we're coming!" said Marie. Harry held her back so they could walk slowly behind George. "I should have asked if you wanted me to snog you. I'm sorry." Said Harry. "It's alright! That was a good thing! That snog let me know that you don't care that I'm related to my Uncle Tom." Said Marie. "Good!" said Harry, sighing deeply. As they walked up to the table, Harry could tell that Ginny had caught sight of them snogging in the yard. Just one glance in her eyes had let him know that she was hurt. "Hey Ginny!" said Marie. Ginny just glared. Marie looked at Ginny in astonishment. Ginny and Marie had always gotten along exceptionally well, and had never had a single argument. Harry had seen the glare, and thought it was quite odd for Ginny, of all people, to be angry with anyone. "Hullo Ginny." Said Harry, smiling at her. "Hullo." Said Ginny, not even looking up at Harry. Wow! She must be really upset about Marie and I being a couple. Thought Harry. Harry sat down next to Ron and Marie. The meal went by quickly and quietly. Everyone but Ron, Hermione, and Marie were avoiding Harry now. "What is it?" said Harry. He got annoyed when people were ignoring him, and he didn't know why. "Well Harry," said Ron. "Everyone heard about-about Marie." "What about her?" said Harry angrily. "She didn't do anything!" "About her and You-Know-Who." Said Ron nervously. "But we're still her friends!" said Ron. " Of course we are! It's not her fault!" said Hermione. Harry gasped. "What? What is it?" said Marie. "I don't want to intrude on your moment Ron!" said Harry. Harry had just noticed that Ron had his arm around Hermione, and Hermione had her hand in Ron's back pocket. "What moment?" said Ron. "Hmmm. Look at where your hand is and were Hermione's hand is." Said Marie, just realizing what "moment" Harry was talking about. Ron's ears turned red, and Hermione blushed deeply. "Marie, can I talk to you for a moment?" said Hermione. "Sure!" said Marie. "And can I talk to you Harry?" said Ron. "Well, I don't see why not. We're best friends." Said Harry. Ron pulled Harry away from everyone else. "Ginny has been really depressed lately." Said Ron. "I could tell. She didn't even put her elbow into the butter dish this morning!" said Harry. "It's not about you. Well, it kind of is, but please don't tell her I told you this okay?" said Ron urgently. "Okay." Said Harry. "She's mad at almost everyone. Mum and Dad, you and Marie, me and Hermione, Fred and Katie, and George and Alicia. You know how they're all couples." Said Ron. "You and Hermione?" said Harry in astonishment. "Yeah.we stared going out before you got here," Said Ron, his ears turning red once more. "But anyways, let's focus on Ginny. You know she likes you, I heard her and mum talking about this, now she doesn't have a chance with you, you know, because of Marie. She wouldn't even have a chance with Malfoy!" said Ron. "Because he's dating Pansy Parkinson?" said Harry. "No, not anymore. Now he's dating Ginny's friend Nicole. She caught them snogging in the dungeons before Double Potions last year. She's really depressed Harry!" said Ron. "I'll fix it. Don't worry Ron." Said Harry. Harry walked over to Marie and whispered in her ear. Marie smiled, and then nodded. "What are you going to do?" called Ron as Harry ran across the lawn. "You'll see!" Harry called back. Harry walked up to Ginny. "Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Harry. "Sure." Said Ginny. She was working on her summer homework. Harry sat down next to her, and moved a little closer to her. "What is it Harry? I've got a lot of work to-" said Ginny. Before she could finish her sentence, Harry was kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her kissed her a little longer, and then let go. Harry could heard Marie giggling. That should be outlawed. Thought Harry. Ginny was on top of him in seconds. He felt her tongue push it's way into his mouth, and she started to push him onto her bed, and she wouldn't let him up. "Harry!" said Ron. He pulled Ginny off of him. "Ginny, Mum's going to kill you!" said Ron. He dragged her down stairs. Marie had run into Ginny's room. "Harry, are you okay?" said Marie. "Yeah.Yeah I'm fine. Let's go." said Harry, catching his breath. "We have to go! We have to get to Platform 9 and ¾ by 11:00!" said Marie. Luckily, they had all packed their trunks, and were soon on their way to Hogwarts. "All right children! By pairs! Harry and Marie, you two go first!" said Ms. Weasley. She had given the fudge, sandwiches, and juice for the ride. "Come on. Let's find a seat! We can sit together!" Harry had to yell over all the sound from the other Hogwarts students. They all clambered onto the train, and the train started moving. Students were in a mad rush to get on the train, and they all (fortunately) got on. Harry was finally on his way home. 


End file.
